Sayuri Uchiha
by Yuulle
Summary: "Sharingan can only be shared between brothers? Does that mean you can't have my eyes, Itachi-nii?" / Fem!Sasuke Non-massacre
1. Prologue

"Sharingan can only be shared between brothers? Does that mean you can't have my eyes, Itachi-nii?"

"Fortunately so."

I half rolled her body whilst resting my head on my brother's lap in order to meet his eyes. "Why is that good?"

"Don't worry sister," Itachi said, poking my forehead. "It just means that I have to take care of it."

I scrunched up my face, trying to swat Itachi's hand away. My brother was sometimes like that, cryptic and annoying. From my experience, I knew pushing the matter would just be more annoying.

* * *

There was a lot of fighting happening these days between father and Itachi. Always yelling about something. Even out in the clearing of the house, I could hear the arguing.

"Why are they fighting Shisui-nii?" I asked, trying to aim at the tree trunk. Everyone made shuriken throwing look so easy, Itachi could throw several of them without looking and all hit the bullseye.

Shisui grabbed and tilted my wrist, changing my posture to a more comfortable position. "Probably because our clan is about to plan a coup d'état and your brother disagrees with all the fighting."

"Cou-? What does that mean?"

"Don't worry." Shisui held my hand back and flicked forwards, helping me through the throwing motions. The shuriken landed in a satisfying _thunk. _"We'll take care of it."

"Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique!" Forming a Tiger seal around my mouth, I breathed out the fiery ball.

It was relatively small compared to the demonstrations that Itachi and Shisui showed but still hot and deadly. The orb lazily moved across the training field and hit the tree, dispersing and turning into dancing orange flames.

I stared expectedly at father, barely containing my excitement. I hoped that this would cheer him up seeing just at how _angry _he was these days.

"As expected." He said while turning around to go back to talking to Itachi. "You are my daughter."

I beamed. I've received the highest compliment that father could give.

* * *

It was my seventh birthday. Mother said she would make my favourite chicken onigiri, Itachi had promised to spend the whole day with me, father said he would teach me another jutsu.

When woke up, I darted to the living room filled with excitement. Not wanting to wait for even a second, I used the body flicker technique which Shisui taught me.

Not being so adept at body flicker, I overshot my destination or the hallway and arrived on the I arrived in the living room. The first thing that caught my attention was the dead body on the floor. I saw some black hair and the pool of blood staining our tatami mat. He looked familiar but at that moment, I couldn't quite place where I saw him from.

I had privy to the sight for maybe tenth of a second before being snatched up by my mother. She immediately covered my eyes.

"Let her see." My father said.

"She is too young for this." She hissed back.

I felt another pair of hands grab me and I had sparred enough with him to know that it was Itachi. "You have been spending too much time with Shisui." He positioned me on his chest so I couldn't see the body.

"You were four when I took you to the battlefield, Itachi. This is the reality of the world we live as shinobi. Let your sister see."

I could feel by the tense muscles in his arm that he would rather die to let me down. His arms felt like steel cables, tightening around me.

The tension escalated in the room. Although a dead man was on the floor, the attention was on me.

I blew a puff of air into his chest, hoping the hotness would make him uncomfortable enough to let me go. "I want to see," I said. "I want to be a shinobi."

For a moment, I thought Itachi would never let me go but slowly, he set me down. Just before I could turn around to see, he grabbed my shoulders. His piercing red eyes met my determined onyx ones.

"Sayuri." He simply said. Even without words, I could tell what he wanted to say. That he was sorry that this day had come, that he wanted nothing more to hold me and run away.

"It's okay, brother," I said, placing my hand on his cheeks. There were brown flecks of blood speckled throughout his face, blood of his own mixed with others. His normally immaculate clothes were tattered throughout and his arm had a very nasty gash.

As I turned around and properly assessed the figure on the floor, I knew exactly who he was and why Itachi was trying to shield me from seeing him. I had seen him come to the compound and talk to father on some occasions. Even with all his injuries and blood covering him, his black robe was distinctive- his bandages even more so.

"Danzo-sama."

"It was between him or our clan," Itachi said softly.

I watched as Itachi and father seem to fight without words, staring at each other. Obviously, there was some previous context that I did not understand.

But what I understood was simple. Itachi had killed Danzo because he was a threat. Konoha-nin or not, he was threatening our family and Itachi saved us.

There was a man dead and bleeding on our floor and I wasn't horrified. I wasn't scared. On the contrary, I had never felt safer in my life. To know the extent which Itachi would go to keep me safe- physically and mentally. I felt the warmth pass over me traveling to my chest, my head and to my eyes. As the warmth pricked my eyes, I knew what had happened.

I smiled my brightest smile, the one that crumbled even my austere father.

He looked stoic as ever with his red eyes staring at me. "Congratulations on unlocking your Sharingan." For the first time in my life, I met his Sharingan with my own.

"Next time, you won't have to do it alone," I said while grabbing Itachi's hand. It felt rough and sticky with blood. "I'll be next to you."


	2. Academy Arc Part I

"I don't want to go! I want to stay with Itachi-nii and Shisui-nii!" I whined as my mother tied my hair back. She deliberately let out my fringe and side pieces to help frame my face.

"Nonsense, Sayuri. You're going to meet lots of friends there. Aren't you tired of spending time with the boys?"

I remained pouted but still got dressed. Everything felt wrong. The clothes- bought yesterday in anticipation for today- felt rough and itchy. I looked at herself in the mirror. Simple high collared sweater dress with a leg holster for the kunai. I wondered if I looked like a ninja.

"I'm not tired of nii-sans. I'm going to grow up and marry Shisui-nii!" I exclaimed proudly.

Mother let out a bemused chuckle while adjusting my clothes. "DId Shisui-nii asked to marry you?"

"He said you should marry who you think you can live with for the rest of my life, but it can't be Itachi-nii cause he's my brother. So obviously, I'm going to marry Shisui-nii."

For some reason, mother seemed to be endlessly amused with what I said. "Make sure that you don't tell your father that, dear. Now, let's go have breakfast."

In the living room, Itachi and father were already sitting down and enjoying breakfast.

"You looked very dignified. Are you excited for your first day at the academy?" Father asked. He was wearing his jouunin vest, signalling that he was going out for a mission today.

I wanted to pout and throw a tantrum but I knew father wouldn't have any of it. "Not really. I don't know anyone there."

Itachi raised his eyebrows. "I believe the almost all the big clan's heiress is the same class as you.."

I sat down on the set table, enjoying the miso soup. "Is Kiba going to be there?"

"Hinata is going to be there too! And Shikamaru- remember the boy who you played the shadow trapping game with?." Mother said.

And the breakfast continued, talking about my future classmates, Itachi's coming mission and father's day.

When it was time to go, I hugged everyone goodbye and started walking to the academy.

I was maybe two nervous minutes into my trip to the academy when a familiar figure's chakra appeared behind me.

"Shisui-nii! I missed you!" I chortled in delight, immediately jumping into his arms. Shisui smelled of forest and metal, probably coming back from a mission judging from his gear.

With terrific ease, he pulled me up. "I missed you too, princess."

I grappled my way to his shoulder, sitting on the comfy shoulder pad of his flank jacket. "Onward, stead!"

Shisui laughed. "Your wish is my command." With that, a familiar warmth and chakra overwhelmed me, and I was at the academy.

The unfamiliar setting was a little scary. The academy was so _loud _with so many people crammed inside.

"I'm going to graduate in one year, just like you and brother." I proclaimed proudly as we walked through the front doors. It wasn't fair that Itachi and Shisui graduated the academy at an earlier age then I actually entered the academy.

Shisui suddenly halted in his steps. "Sayuri-chan, you don't have to do that."

"But I want to be a great shinobi like you!"

Shisui lifted me from his shoulders and on the floor. He crouched down so he could be in eye line with me. "I'm going to give you a mission. You think you can do it for me?" After seeing me nod, he continued speaking. "I want you to make as many friends as you can, enjoy the academy. Don't worry about graduating early."

I pouted. "That sounds boring."

Not taken back by my ire, Shisui lifted his pinky finger. "It's an S-rank mission I'm assigning you. Can you do that for me?"

I linked my pinky along with Shisui's. "Okay. I promise."

With that, my days at the academy started.

* * *

The best part of the Academy wasn't history, flower picking, or even taijutsu. The best part was _lunch_. Sure, the first day it was awkward because I didn't know who to eat with but a week into the academy, I was waiting for the clock to chime 12:30.

"Kiba! Let's play ninja!" I said as soon as lunch started, pestering the boy. I leaned down to pet Akamaru, squealing in delight as he tongue lolled out of his mouth.

Kiba, like always was happy to oblige. "Oi, Choji! Ninja?"

Like that, two teams of four were made. On my team, it was Ino, Shikamaru, Hinata and I whilst Shino, Choji and Sakura joined Kiba's team.

We were standing, ready to start when a loud voice interjected. "Hey! Can I join?"

There stood a very orange ninja, looking anxious to play. I knew his name was Naruto from the role calls and I knew that no-one talked to him. He was the guy who always did pranks. He was loud and annoying- but then, so was Kiba.

"Troublesome, you can fill my spot. I wanted to watch the clouds today anyways." Shikamaru said as if he was waiting for someone to save him from this endeavour.

With that, Naruto joined my team.

And turned out Naruto was terrific at ninja. His trapping skills were really good, making the opponent be covered in glitter and odd muck.

I laughed in delight and Kiba got caught on Naruto's wire trap in the trees, getting showered with bits of leaves and branch. His hood was absolutely littered with dirt and twigs and Akamaru wasn't fairing any better.

"Suck it, Kiba!" I shouted as I tackled him as he was in a dazed state.

Moments later, I pinned him on the floor. "Nice job, Naruto! You should be on my team always!"

Naruto gave me a blinding smile. "R-Really?"

I held my fists up, "Yeah! I'll love to learn how to trap like that! I wonder if I can catch my nii-sans if you can teach me." I giggled whilst imagining Shisui's confused face covered in glitter.

Hesitantly, Naruto met my fist with his fists, completing the fist bump.

"This isn't fair, I didn't know that Naruto was so good at trapping! He should be on _my _team next time! You don't want to be on a team with Sayuri she's a _girl_." Kiba complained whilst getting up.

I raised my eyebrows. "But I'm stronger than you, so _obviously _Naruto wants to be on my team. Right N-a-r-u-t-o -chan?"

Naruto's face fluctuated between shades of reds and pink. But he regained his composure quickly. "No one can beat Uzumaki-sama! You'll be lucky to have me on my team!"

"Shut up, Naruto! Don't be so loud." A shrill voice of Sakura interrupted.

"You're the loud one, hag!" Kiba shouted back.

"What did you say dog breath?"

Like that, the two of them were off fighting, turning Ninja into a free-for-all game.

"Incoming!" I yelled at Naruto while throwing my kunai at him. They were practice kunai, different to the ones I used at home. Mother had packed them in my bags saying 'These don't hurt like the ones you use, but it'll still leave a sizable bruise so be careful."

Naruto rolled out the ways and threw back his volley of… very sharpened pencils? Without thinking, I activated my Sharingan.

Time slowed down, and I could see the path that the pencils were going-they would hit me in the face and hit Choji who was eating potato chips and talking to Shikamaru.

Although they were pencils, sharpened to this point and thrown at this ferocity, there was no doubt it would be dangerous.

Reaching in my leg holster, I grabbed the handful of kunai. Closing my eyes, I recalled Shisui teaching me how to throw, and his example of throwing multiple kunai at a different destination.

"Ninja Art - Shuriken Jutsu" I said, throwing and letting my body take over. Thankfully, I felt nothing graze past my face, so at least some of them worked.

I opened my eyes to see everyone staring at me. The sharpened pencil was haphazardly thrown around with some being embedded on the floor. Choji looked fine, his potato chip in hand dangling in the air.

There was tension in the air as everyone stared at me like an alien creature.

The silence was broken by Naruto. "Yosh! I've decided that you are strong enough to become my rival!"

Thankfully, the situation eased as Choji resumed eating and Sakura and Kiba resumed beating each other to the ground.

* * *

"Again." I said, panting. My ribs hurt and my lung felt on their way to supernova and explode but I stood my stance.

The boy stared at me, unimpressed, with his white eyes. "Winning is my destiny."

I sighed. This boy was starting to sound like a broken record. "If I used my Sharingan, I would _kick your ass!" _I exclaimed.

"If I activated my Byakuran, the fate will allow me to win." He retorted.

Letting out a growl of frustration, I lunged at him. I was more flexible and shorter, so using that to my advantage, I weaved in and out of his punches whilst attempting to land some punches and kicks.

The fight lasted maybe three minutes before Neji catching one of my kicks, giving him a chance to grab it and slam my body on the ground. I landed with a hard oomph, making sure to roll to bleed the shock away.

"Give up, I could never loose. Fate wills me as so." Neji said.

Naruto cheered in the background with Kiba, hollering me to _stand up. _

I glared daggers at the brown haired boy, frustrated at his fate speeches. I contemplated having another go but had to begrudgingly admit that it would yield the same result unless I trained more.

"Two weeks," I said, putting up two fingers. "Give me two weeks and I'll beat you."

He shrugged. "The results will not be any different."

Needless to say, I was in a bad mood for the whole entire day.

When I arrived home, I made a beeline to Itachi who was packing his gear. Judging by the heavy jacket he packed, going somewhere cold.

"I need you to teach me Taijutsu. I need to beat this jerk, Neji!" I said, tugging on his arms.

Itachi smiled and pushed my stray strands of hair from my face and tucked it behind my ears. "Maybe next time, Sayuri." He said.

I filled my cheeks with fair and scrunched my face, showing how displeased I was at this statement. "You keep saying that but when is it going to be next time?"

Itachi tapped on my forehead. "You'll see."

I watched with immense displeasure as he walked away. Everyone was so busy these days. Father was always at meetings with the Hokage.

Shisui and Itachi were always away at missions and the only time to see him was either his way to the mission or his way back from a mission.

They would never tell me anything, saying something like _'I'll tell you when you're ninja,'_

I sighed and went to the study where my mother was organising clan itinerary. "Tadaima," I said.

"Okaeri. Can you grab the piles and put them in the folder? How was the Academy today?"

Nodding, I got to work. "It was horrible. I met this kid called Neji and he beat me in taijutsu over and over again. I promised that in two weeks I would beat him so I need help but everyone is busy! He keeps saying things about _destiny _and it's annoying!"

I slipped the clan forms inside the folders- triaging them in the matter of importance.

"Is this Hyuuga Neji?"

"He does have the same eyes as Hinata. How can the same family be so different? Neji is such a jerk when Hinata is so nice." I complained. I slid into the study chair, spinning around trying to lack go of my anger.

Mother sighed. "Two weeks isn't a lot of time to develop taijutsu. Perhaps you have to take a different route. Can you think of any?"

I closed my eyes, trying to concentrate and think of a different route. _Beating Neji in a different way? How do I do that?: _

Seeing that I was still thinking, mother gave a helpful tip. "You said yourself, Hinata-chan is very nice."

"So I should work with Hinata-chan…?" While halfway through the sentence, I understood. "Oh! They are in the family clan so their fighting is similar! If I practice against Hinata-chan, I could learn how to beat Neji!"

"I'm sure if you go over to the Hyuga compound and ask, Hiashi-sama would be happy to lend you Hinata.

I leaped out of the chair. I first gave my mother to give her a quick hug for being _amazing _then darted out of the room, saying a quick thank you.

It was, in fact, really easy to ask for Hinata. All it required were some puppy eyes and activating my Sharingan to show that I was not an unskilled brat.

When I showed up on Hinata's door, she did look very surprised. "S-Sayuri-chan?"

"Hi Hinata! I need your help!"

* * *

**Hi, how's everyone today. **

**If you want to beta this story, please PM me. **

**If you have a particular pairing you would like, please leave it in a review :) **

**If you have a plot point that you want, please tell me so. **

**Have a truly wonderful day. **


	3. Academy Arc Part II

Hinata was very good at taijutsu. Her style was a carbon copy of Neji but more fluid. Although she wasn't as good as Neji, it felt more… measured?

"I yield!" I said, tapping the floor in defeat.

Hinata let me go immediately and helped me up. Although at first getting helped up by the person who beat me down a little embarrassing, as my muscles strained, it became a blessing.

Hinata rotated her shoulder. "Y-Your punch this time was really good. I a-almost let you go."

If anyone else gave feedback like that it would've annoyed me, but I knew that from Hinata it was a praise.

"Thanks!" I said.

A week had passed since we started sparring with each other, and I could confidently say that her taijutsu was _much _better than mine.

But being better than taijutsu and learning how to counteract a particular style was two different things.

* * *

The Academy was really boring. I had nothing to learn.

The Academy Threes: Henge, Bunshin and Body Replacement was taught pretty early on. Frankly, all I had to do was activate my Sharingan and watch Iruka-sensei perform them. Although Bunshin took a few tries to master, the whole thing took less than thirty minutes.

Shisui had already taught me Shunshin no Jutsu and the chakra manipulation was pretty similar.

Problem was, as always, taijutsu. Although I was good at making things go _whoosh _with chakra, I was _not _good at hitting things with my fist.

The first problem was my short height which meant a short reach. The second problem was my small frame. Just from hereditary genes, I was quite petite like my mother.

Also, getting the Sharingan at such a young age meant that it ate away at my chakra- ones that should be helping the development of my muscles and body.

This meant that I was, as Shisui pointed out, "Useless without chakra."

But back then, Itachi had commented differently, "Taijutsu is a battle of will and wits, not brawns."

_I hope you're right, nii-san. _

I stood in front of my current bane of existence, Neji. Everyone circled around us, curious for its outcome.

Iruka-sensei stood between us. "No matter who wins, no hard feelings." He said. However, even he knew it was probably helpless at this point since we were staring at each other with barely contained bloodlust.

I took a deep breath. There was no need to be nervous of course, this was just a taijutsu battle it wasn't like we were going to use any jutsu or chakra for that matter.

Except I _really _didn't want to lose. It wasn't the fact that Neji was better at me at taijutsu that angered me. In fact, I could count the number of pure taijutsu spars I've won on two hands (to be fair my opponents were usually older members of the Uchiha clan). I was accustomed to losing, having embraced the fact that taijutsu wasn't really my thing.

It was the whole "fate willed me to win" thing that really annoyed me. Like he was a vessel for a superior being.

"I'll show you that fate doesn't exist." I said.

Of course, it was like talking to a brick wall. "Destiny has it so that I would win this battle. You cannot compare against me. Your brother perhaps could."

_And he had to go and mention Itachi. _

"You have _no idea _what my brother is capable of and how he embodies the fact that he writes his own future you jerk!"

Itachi-sensei sighed and smartly lowered his arm. "Start!"

Immediately, I lunged at the annoying Hyuuga, trying to sweep his foot off the ground.

Neji with his very graceful pose, leapt backgrounds, neatly executing a stomp on my legs.

It carried on like that for a while, sometimes me attacking and Neji defending, sometimes the other way around.

The more I fought, I started to notice differences. Unlike Hinata's, his style was much more aggressive. Hinata's style was more like a snake, knowing when to unwind and knowing when to strike. Neji's were like a bull- brute force slamming down.

Still, they shared the same fundamental principle.

Juuken was based around shutting down the 361 tenketsu. There was no need for Juuken to target anything else because the whole purpose was to shut down those nodes. Although Neji wasn't applying chakra right now, his whole fighting style was based on hitting those core points.

All I need to do was to bait him in.

While rolling away from his particularly nasty punch, I tiled my body a little to the left, showing the part just below the armpit. This meant that I could set up my next leap, leading to a finishing blow, but in the process, exposed the back of my thighs which Neji could use to disrupt my centre of gravity.

Hinata said the node that existed in the connecting flesh of armpit and arm was "the Star of Tenketsu" saying that it _particularly _hurt over any other tenketsu points.

I was betting that Neji would ignore the imbalance in my posture but go for the tenketsu out of habit.

As I twisted my body, Neji closed the gap between us in a heartbeat, his fist in mid-air ready to deliver a deadly blow.

I watched as his hands travelled, and landed in the flesh between the arms.

Using my dominant foot as a pivot, I slammed the back of my foot against his body and used my whole entire body weight to shove him on the floor.

Neji fell _hard _without getting to break the fall as I was right on top of him, pressing down. I heard the air getting knocked out of his lungs and the sound of something cracking.

I placed my hand in a striking pose against his neck, showing that I could end him if I wanted. I felt Neji's chest rise and fall as we were both panting and I could feel his carotid artery frantically beating, matching my own busy ones.

Just before I could smile and deliver some one-liner suiting for a victor, I felt a sharp hand poke me on my ribcage.

Neji's hand.

His hand painfully dug in my ribs, conveying the point that he could end me if he wanted by collapsing my lung and making me bleed out internally.

Blood roared in my ears and I felt… confused.

"Alright! Draw!" Iruka-sensei said, swiftly dragging me off Neji.

_A draw? _

I realised as Neji fell, he must've maneuvered his arm against me so he could be in a position to strike my ribcage. His reaction time was _that great _that even while he was falling, he could perform such a maneuver.

Yeah, I was never going to beat Neji in 'pure' taijutsu.

As I started to comprehend the outcome and become less battle hazy, I realised that everyone was cheering and all the other sensei were around taking a cursory peek.

I leaned down and offered my two fingers, the Seal of Reconciliation.

For a second, Neji looked like he wanted to reject it but in the end, he grasped my two fingers.

"Good fight," I said. I could say some smug sentence about fate and destiny but I didn't need to. My actions spoke louder. Pulling a draw from someone who was physically stronger, faster, nimble, and proficient was enough.

Neji's white pupilless eyes stared back at me. He had clearly understood all the unspoken words. "Good fight," he replied.

Now that the fight was done, the crowd dispersed. I watched as Neji explain the Iruke-sensei something about his shoulder and asked to be excused to the infirmary.

"That. Was. Awesome!" Naruto shouted, bouncing up and down. "At the end when you went _pehow_! And Neji just went _oomph_ on the floor! Way to show the bastard! Way to go!"

I sat down the grass, feeling very drained of energy. "It was lucky. I don't think I can do it again."

Surprisingly, this time it was Shikamaru who spoke. "Why did Hyuuga go for the arm instead of your leg? Did you cast a confusion genjutsu on him?"

"Oi! Are you suggesting that Sayuri is a _cheat? _It was a strict taijutsu match! She ain't and she always fights fair and square. Right Sayuri-chan?"

I explained to Shikamaru and the group the reason that I baited him. When I finished explaining the whole training with Hinata, Shikamaru muttered "troublesome" and stepped out, presumably to go cloud watching.

Everyone looked at Hinata, probably surprised that the timid girl partook in this draw in any way.

"Not too shabby." Kiba said and Akamaru followed suit sitting on my lap, licking my arm. "I know it's technically a draw but it really looked like you kicked his rigid white ass."

I burst out in laughter. "Felt pretty good to slam him on the floor."

Naruto immediately started to jump and trying to imitate what I did with his victim being Kiba. I watched in amusement their antics- trying to slam each other on the floor.

"Sayuri-chan?"

I turned around to Sakura standing looking somewhat nervous. Although I had been in the academy for nearly three weeks, I had never actually had a real conversation with her. Our class was filled with other clan heiresses who I had some familiarity and contact with so I assumed she was from a civilian background. She was always shy and quiet but I knew she hung around Ino often.

Sakura seemed to be very uncomfortable and she stared at her feet and kept fidgeting. "Does that mean you also like Neji-kun?" She almost whisphered.

I heard Naruto almost choke from surprise. "That jerk? Of course not!" I said.

Sakura stared at me with some determined look, her jade green eyes shining. "I know you challenged him just so you can get close to him! I won't lose him to you!"

"_I don't like him! He's a jerk!" _I retorted, "I challenged him because I disliked his blabber about fate!"

It seemed like an already lost cause as Sakura shook her head. "I know you're trying to get me to lower my guard so you can get close to him. Well mark my words, Sayuri-chan, I won't lose!"

With that, the pink hair girl sassily turned around the marched off.

Next to me, Kiba burst out in laughter. "The hag thinks you like the same guy! Oh my god."

Kiba rolled around the ground, holding his stomach as he laughed.

I stood, very confused about what just happened.

"Did Sakura just accuse me of sparring just to get close to Neji?"

* * *

"I need my own sauce," I said.

My father looked at me almost offended. "I beg your pardon?"

I casually slid into his office and sat in the chair in front of him. "I need my own specialty. Like Shisui-nii with his body flicker and Itachi-nii with his genjtusu. Like you with the Great Fireball!"

"Is this coming from your draw with the Hyuuga boy?"

I felt my cheeks turning hot in embarrassment. I didn't know that he heard about my draw- which basically meant a loss in the Uchiha books. "You know about that?"

I winced as he closed his file and leant back on the chair which was his signature _this is going to turn into a life lesson, young lady _move.

"The loss was expected." He said.

_Ouch. _With just four words, I felt tears welling in my eyes. It wasn't like I did this to win his approval, nor was anything riding on my win. But still, his words stung.

"I am disappointed that you did not win but I am more disappointed that you started a fight where you could not win."

This was the first time that my father said that he was disappointed in me. It felt bittersweet, like knowing that he cared enough to disappoint was nice but the fact I disappointed him felt like a blow to my heart. Sometimes I had wondered if he really cared about me as a ninja, afterall I was nothing compared to Itachi. It turned out it cared a lot.

"I'm sorry," I said, staring intensely at my hand trying not to cry.

"Itachi became a chuunin at age 6. Yet here you are at eight, rushing to a fight you couldn't win. Do yo understand why I am disappointed?"

_Oh no. _To my utter mortification, tears started to drip down, splashing on the back of my hand. "I-I understand."

I felt a father's big hand on my hand as he reached out. "Getting a draw with the Neji boy, a boy who is a year older and with proficiency in Taijutsu is a remarkable feat. Building a repertoire with the Hyuuga Heir is also encouraged. However, entering a fight without a clear plan to win like some hot-headed Inzukua is _not _what I will tolerate. You are an Uchiha. You are better than that."

I looked up to meet his onyx eyes. Although the words coming out of his mouth was harsh, his eyes were warm. His words hurt but I had to admit that it was because I was in the wrong. "Okay." I said. "I promise I won't let you down."

With a gentle smile, he wrapped his arm around me. Easily lifting me off my chair, I clung onto him, relishing the affection and the warmth.

"Regarding the _sauce - _please refrain from using such words- that you wanted, I believe you are not ready to specialise so much. However, it would be good to give you something to compensate for lacking reach."

We walked down the clan, to a building I knew at the Uchiha Armoury. I remmebered it from running errands from time to time to get kunai or any supplementary materials.

I watched as he used his blood to activate the seal which locked the Armoury. Soon, the door creaked open, revealing the thousands of weapons inside. I noticed that by using his blood, all the doors in the armoury opened, unlike when I did.

He walked into the room which I didn't know even existed. Obviously, it only opened for some clearence.

Inside, there were various items that looked expensive from swords, spears and chains. He reached down and pulled out a pair of swords.

They looked almost like standard Katana except for the two prongs that stuck on the bottom and the top. Shorter and skinnier than an average katana, they looked incredibly light.

"This sword would help you bring out your Lightning affinity." He said, gently putting me down.

They really didn't look like much, each with slim and straight double-edged blades. The upward curved bladed prong near the tip of one side of the blade and another one near the base of the blade's other side. It all connected to the smooth brown hilts.

However, when I gripped them, I felt the chakra almost hum with happiness. It felt like it resonated with me and the sword immediately felt like… an extension of my hand.

"Be careful. It is known as one of the sharpest sword ever to be created."

_What? _I looked down at the swords and they felt like they were purring. I could feel the chakra flowing inside of them, waiting hungrily to cut someone.

"It is called _Kiba. _It was discovered in the bottom of a river. It is one of the swords of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist."

I gasped. "Like _the _Seven Swordsmen? The legend?"

"Yes. It was owned by Raiga Kurosaki, a ninja with a simliar frame like yours."

Suppressing the urge to jump up and down with happiness, I gripped the swords even tighter. Father had handed me a _literal _priceless heirloom, something that other ninja would kill to get. He was sending me a clear message with this- that he accepted my apology and demanded better.

"I won't disappoint you," I said, putting all the determination in my voice. My father had given me a legendary sword. A _legendary sword. _

He smiled. "I know."

* * *

**Infinity Mask: **Thank you for living the first review! Naruto x Sayuri sounds like a good pairing. The massacre will not happen _per se._ We'll all have to see, don't we? ᶘ ᵒᴥᵒᶅ

**If you enjoyed the story, please leave a review! **


	4. Academy Arc Part III

It was nice to be given a legendary sword, but with it came a legendary amount of expectation. My kenjutsu was _okay, _I was taught the basics but it wasn't something I had actively pursued. Father made me promise to practice with a normal double katana first before I used the superpower sword.

I tried to ask Itachi for help but he away in some month-long mission somewhere with Shisui. I felt almost annoyed at how busy they were these days. Shisui had promised to help me spar but he was always gone.

I could ask around in the clan but everyone seemed a little on edge- something was brewing and I didn't really know.

After almost six months of training on my own, I wondered around the Jonin Standby Tower with swords on my back. From scouring the Bingo Books and asking around, it seemed like the general Konoha census that Hayato Gekko was the leading authority of kenjutsu in Konoha.

I peeked inside, a little nervous. The lounge inside was in a circular layout with multiple windows. The long red sofas surrounded a single pillar with plants growing everywhere.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

Immediately the quiet chatter inside turned silent as everyone turned to look at me. _Maybe a non-jonin coming here is not a regular occurrence. _

With so many eyes looking at me, I felt a little nervous but I carried on. "Is Hayate Gekko-san here?"

And the eyes that were on me shifted to a ninja lying down on the couch. He had short brown hair and dark eyes with dark markings under his eyes. His forehead protector was worn as a bandanna but besides that, he was wearing normal Konoha gear.

He looked a little surprised to see me, after all, I was a perfect stranger but still smiled graciously at me.

"I'm Hayate. Is something wrong?" His voice was gentle and calm.

Before I lost my nerve, I stood up straighter. "I-I was wondering if you could teach me Kenjutsu." I pulled out _Kiba. _

Immediately, everyone started to speak at once.

Hayate took my hand and walked outside, probably to get out of the hectic surrounding I created.

"My name is Hayate Gekko." He said, offering his hand. "I wasn't aware the Uchiha had the legendary sword, Sayuri-san."

_He knows me. _"Uh- I didn't know either."

He laughed. "You wanted to learn Kenjutsu?"

"Yes! I want to learn how to wield this sword!"

Hayate's eyes swept over me, probably trying to assess my skill levels just by looking. "I heard that you've unlocked your Sharingan. Is this true?"

I nodded, activating my Sharingan for him to see.

"You must be very dedicated to have three-tomoes at such a young age." He said. "I'll see you tomorrow at Training Ground 12 around four- after academy."

_Was it really that easy to get a teacher? _"Really? Thank you, thank you!" I exclaimed.

Hayate smiled back at me. "I couldn't have asked for a better student."

I tried not to turn red as my heart felt like exploding from the compliment.

* * *

I took a deep breath. I practised spinning and adding lightning chakra to lift the mummy up as Hayate-sensei told me. It sounded easy in theory, Hayate-sensei made it seem like 'just put chakra and wham bam' but it took so much more focus.

That's when I felt a very familiar chakra which I haven't felt for over four months. Delighted, I ran towards and immediately traped him in a bear hug.

"Hello."

I nuzzled my face in his chest. He felt scratchy and a little thin, but otherwise okay. "Hi Itachi-nii."

"What about me, princess?"

I stuck my tongue out at Shisui, still gripping Itachi. "You promised to spar but left so I'm not speaking to you."

Shisui looked _really bad,_ his eyes were sunken and looked very tired. He looked like he needed sleep and food.

Like always, Itachi scooped me up. "Let's go tell mother to set another spot at the table. ."

"Come for dinner, mother's cooking fish!" I said to Shisui.

Shisui smiled but it was tainted with sluggish tiredness. "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

We went home and mother did her fretting and let him unpack.

"Shisui-nii looks bad, like _really _bad." I said to mother, helping her cook by mixing the vegetables.

Mother hesitated for a moment, showing that she knew more than she let on. "The mission must've been hard." She sounded also too nonchalant.

I wanted to pry her for information but I knew she would just tell me that I was too young to know, not even a genin yet. It was the age-old argument that started from when I started asking questions about the dead man in our house.

Something was wrong with our clan and I could _feel _it in my bones. Father always negotiating with the Hokage, Itachi and Shisui always away for a mission, no Uchihas in Jonin lounge, it felt like we were being separated from the village. I didn't know about much about village politics and even I noticed how secular we were getting.

* * *

I looked down at my test. There were no mistakes, full marks as usual but a note was written on top.

_Come see me after class! _

It was a nerve-racking wait until the end of class. I had no idea what he wanted to speak to me about which made it hard to wait for.

_Finally, _it was the end of class and I made a beeline for Iruka-sensei's office. Even if the news was bad, I rather that I _knew _what it was rather than this perpetual state of nervousness.

Iruka-sensei's office was always in organised disarray filled with confiscated materials, stacks of paper, folders and just random assorted knickknacks.

He looked up from his grading and greeted with a smile. "Sayuri-chan, sit sit." He said, motioning to the chair in front of him.

I sat down, sitting straight without showing how nervous I truly was. If there was one thing that was drilled into me since young, it was how to look confident no matter what the situation was.

"Did I do something wrong?" I asked without beating around the bush.

Iruka-sensei raised his eyebrows. "Did you?"

I fluttered my lashes, trying to look innocent. "Of course not sensei!"

Although it probably looked very suspicious, Iruka-sensei dismissed the matter. "I'm just worried that you are not getting enough in the academy."

_Oh. _

"What do you mean?"

"You are aware that some people graduate early- like your brother, Itachi, for example. If you can pass the Academy Test, you are allowed to skip your remaining years."

I would be lying if I said I was bored in class. It was everything I already learned back home. There were two reasons why I didn't want to graduate early. First was Shisui's promise. He made me promise that I wouldn't graduate early. The second was friends. I loved playing Ninja and hanging just having fun.

But if I became a genin, it meant that I could finally know all the things that were happening inside my clan.

Oh god, there were just too many things happening.

I didn't know what to say so I went with an easy lie that would help me end the moment. "I'm not sure if I could pass the Academy Test."

"Sayuri-chan. I know that you aren't paying attention in class but actually practising your chakra controls. I've heard rumours that you are Hayate's apprentice, a prodigy in your own right. I'm not sure why you would be nervous about the Academy Test." He leaned forward to grasp my hand. "Is something wrong?"

Yes.

Something was wrong with my clan, Shisui looked like he would fall over dead, Itachi was distant, Father was busy, the Academy was boring, Kenjutsu was hard, and everyone was overwhelming.

However, I pushed all those feelings down and stuck my chin forward in the motion of confidence. "I'll have to ask Father about it. It's not a matter of my decision."

Sensei nodded, "I understand that as a member of the clan, it is not a decision you can make alone. But please, know that I have your best interests in my heart." He said, squeezing my hand.

I nodded.

* * *

I requested a meeting with Father as anonymous consultation. Slotting a meeting time with him was _insane _but I managed to do so, albeit getting funny looks from his assistant.

That was probably why he looked so surprised when I walked in.

"Sayuri-chan."

I sat down in the familiar space of his office. "Hi, I'm here for my consultation."

"Is this about the matter which your sensei contacted me about?"

I nodded, already expecting him to know. Iruka-sensei no doubt told him. "Yes. I would like your advice on the matter."

Father looked at me, like _really looked at me. _"Let's go outside."

"Wait wh-?" Before I could finish saying, I was already on the Uchiha training grounds along with his Body Flicker.

"I believe resolve is shown through your actions, not your words." He said.

_Oh Kami, _I was going to spar with Father. This was really happening.

"Show me your resolve, Sayuri-chan." His red eyes stared back at me.

I stared back with my own red eyes filled with determination like the day I unlocked my Sharingan for the first time.

I gripped _Kiba _tightly.

Taking a deep breath, lunged at him, circulating chakra into my sword, making it crackle with electricity.

He easily avoided my attack and _without hand signs, _did a Earth Release to raise a mud wall in front of me.

With that, I fought with everything I had. I tried to be as creative as I can, using Body Flicker and trailing electricity in order to surround him.

I knew the moment I got swept into Taijutsu, I would lose. To be fair, since father was more interested in seeing how well I performed rather than to beat me down, I was allowed to just spam jutsus.

Every time I felt too close to him, I used Body Replacement to get myself out of the situation, not forgetting to use my Fire Release: Great Dragon Technique.

With every strike, I articulated my frustration. It started with my confusion about the decision I needed to make regarding the academy. But then I morphed into a more fundamental desire and my resolve. I wanted to tell him that I was strong enough to know what the clan was going through, and I could help. I deserved to know what was happening with Itachi, my brother.

I cried out in pain as his kick slipped through my guard hit my ribs. I hit my back against the tree at the end of the clearing, _hard. _

It really really hurt, maybe like something broke. But I stood up, my sword pointed at him. Breathing brought sharp twinging pain, but I ignored it. I had never fought like this, not this intense with this much on stakes.

With a roaring cry, I charged.

I could hear my heart pounding and my vision seemed to be covered in a flim of hazy pain.

And I could proudly say that I lasted maybe around twenty minutes. After that, I was chakra depleted, so I couldn't reinforce my muscles to actually do any solid damage. But really, that wasn't the point of this. The point was to show him how far I had come, to show whether or not I was good enough.

Lying on the ground, I glanced at my Father looked basically unruffled. His hair was frizzy from all the static that I raised and maybe ends of his hair singed from electricity.

He leaned down, sitting next to the exhausted me. "I see your resolve, Sayuri."

I coughed, feeling the metallic pang of blood in my mouth. "Am I good enough?"

"You were always good enough. It was only a matter of you realising it."

I laughed. It really hurt to laugh but _God _it felt like such a Father move- only one who knows you are ready is you.

"I'm ready for it." Anything. I was ready for anything that my loved ones needed me to do. I just wanted the chance to help.

"We will have a family meeting tomorrow."

* * *

_**Hi. It's been a nice day. **_

**Due to the requests, I will attempt to make this Naruto x Sayuri! **

**I hope my next chapter clears out all the things that have been happening in the context of the fic. **

**Thank you for reading and please leave a review if you have enjoyed it. **

**Have a nice day! **


End file.
